Tiger (RoT)
The Mk4-T4X1, a quadruped knightmare frame made for the EU in their battle against the Britannians in the West. Many design functions for the frame and all of the EU weapos are credited to Wing Zero Alpha. Appearance The Tiger's design is based on the TMF/A-802 BuCUE from Gundam SEED, but Knightmare form without the beam blades. It is added with a number of features from the other Quadruped Gundams such as the Waltfeld BuCUE like the fangs and claws (the claws are retractable like its name sakes), using the same design concept as WZA's blitzschwerts. A multipurpose turret mount on the back like the GAT-X3999/Wild Dagger to allow it to house a large number of weapons such as railguns, missile/rocket launchers, gatling guns, howizters, etc. It is equipped with a pair of rocket thrusters on it in a similar manner to the Shagohod in MGS 3, which allows the frame to reach speeds that far exceed any bipedal knightmare on the ground when it is in its tank maode. It also gives the pilots an added boost when they charged at their opponents and pounced on them with their claws/fangs. Design and Development "Listen to this: "Reports Oberst Henchel boasted of a new Frame that would win the war. Armor twice as thick as existing frames, it could travel under water, and he wouldn't be surprised if it could even fly." "Pretty well ahead of it too." ~ Britannian Intelligence reading and valuating spy reports on the Tiger A design concept that both Alexander and EU Engineers tested as they began its prototype stages in the year 2015, but it wasn't finalized for production until 2018 during the war with Britannia in the West. Designed to take on Britannia's new Seventh Generation Models, it was thought of being the new frame model to take on the Britannian Forces and be the deciding factor in the war thanks to its heavy armor, multipurpose turret mount, and its adaptability to fight in any type of terrain. It is designed to be able to use its weapons range, multipurpose turret mount, and speed to take on their opposing enemies in a manner that Britannia couldn't handle. Equipped with two rocket thrusters on its wing-like structure, it is able to reach speeds in its tank mode that exceed any Knightmare Bipedal models, and gives the pilots added force when they move the frame into a charging/pouncing attack on their prey in close combat, much liek their name sake. The Multipupose turret mount on its back allowed it to be equiped with a large variety of weapons to engage its opponents in any manner it is equipped for in battle. Ranging from a wide variety of weapons such railguns, gatling machine guns, missile/rocket launchers, howitzers, etc., it is given a wide role for the EU to take on their Britannian opponents in any manner that the EU commanders call for in their battle plans. However, the introduction of the Float System in the Britannian Military made it vulnerable to Knightmares equiped with powerful high-velocity weapons and its ability to go around the frame began to show in its inability to take on air units effectively. This would change as the months of the war would continue as new variant models with anti-air capabilites are built and are equiped with defenses against high-velocity weapons. History Variants Category:Knightmare Frames